Sky High, The Series: Episode 4: Just Good Fiends
by DR. COFFIN
Summary: On a dark and stormy morning, Magenta gets on the VERY wrong bus and winds up and a VERY different school...one for monsters! Can the gang save everyone's favorite goth guinea pig girl before she catches the attention of the wrong students?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Sky High, because if I did you'd be watching it (as a Halloween episode) instead of reading it, it would have Ben Stein as Dr. When (I haven't figured out the rest as of now), and it would feature the songs "Real Wild Child" by Iggy Pop, "Werewolves of London" by Warren Zevon, and "People Are Strange" by the Doors.

**Sky High-The Series **

**Episode 4**

"**Just Good Fiends"**

"CYAN, YOU LITTLE SNOT! COME BACK HERE WITH MY DIARY!"

The agile ten-year-old boy bounded down the large staircase, leaped over the banister and headed for the dining room of the large house. Grinning from ear to ear, he wasn't even breathing hard from the incredible feats he was performing. The only thing that marked him as different was the natural blue-green streak that ran like a mohawk through the rest of his pitch-black hair. He was wearing loose fitting blue-green clothes to better move in, though he was barefoot.

Magenta then came down the stairs in hot pursuit of her little brother, though she couldn't move nearly as fast as he could even if she wasn't wearing the high heeled boots she had chosen for today. She muttered under her breath as she saw him disappear through the doorway to the dining room, and knew he was going to hide behind mom and dad like he always did.

Sure enough, as she stomped into the dining room Cyan was sitting next to mom with the MOST FAKE innocent look on his face. Mom was already filling the "little darling's" plate with all sorts of goodies befitting the spoiled little brat he was.

"There you are Magenta," said her mother, "do hurry and sit down or you'll be late for your bus."

"Not likely Mom," huffed Magenta, "Ron will wait for me."

"That is NOT the point, young lady," said Magenta's mom as she poured Cyan a glass of orange juice, "you don't want to give anyone the wrong ideas about you."

"Mom, pretty much EVERYONE at school knows who I am. You know, the "goth guinea pig girl who kept the school from crashing into the 'burbs"."

"Yes, dear," her mom said as she tucked a napkin around Cyan's neck, "but still fame is fleeting in the super hero world…believe me, I know."

"Geez," Magenta thought to herself, "why doesn't she freaking spoon feed the little creep and burp him too?" She then plopped down into her chair and saw the open newspaper, meaning her father was hiding behind it somewhere.

It wasn't that Mr. Edward Violetta, a wealthy businessman in Maxville, didn't like his children. On the contrary he adored all three of them, it was just that they were always so…loud. Thankfully his oldest daughter Sienna had graduated Sky High the year before and was now working as a heroine called the "Purple Panther" in Middleton. Otherwise she would also be involved in whatever altercation Magenta and Cyan were having THIS time.

"Daddy," said Magenta in a VERY sweet "little princess" voice that would have shocked all of her friends, "could you PLEEEEAAASSEE ask Cyan if he knows where my diary is? It's VERY important I find it."

Just as Cyan was a momma's boy, Magenta could wrap her father around her little finger without any effort. Of course she very seldom did so unless the circumstances were dire, and the fact the little green monkey boy had her diary definitely qualified.

"I'm sure your brother would tell you if he did," said their mom as she patted Cyan on the head while he gobbled down his food like a starving pit bull only with fewer manners.

"Give it back Cyan," said Mr. Violetta without looking up from behind his paper.

"But Daaaddd…" started Cyan, either trying to imitate or mock Magenta's plea.

"Cyan," was all Mr. Violetta needed to say, it was the tone of voice that did the job.

"Here," said Cyan, pulling the diary out of one of the numerous pockets of his baggy cargo pants, "I found it as I was coming in for breakfast."

"Yeah," said Magenta as she snatched it back, "right on my freaking nightstand where I left it!"

"Now Magenta," mom started, "don't you accuse your brother of anything like that. He says he found it and now he's returned it to you."

"Yeah," said Cyan with a fake pout that turned into an evil little grin, "and all I saw was the part about you thinking what a hottie Warren Peace is."

Magenta's face turned three shades of red from both anger and embarrassment. If she had Warren's power there'd be only a little pile of ashes where Cyan was sitting now.

"There," she shouted in triumph, "he READ my diary! Do something to punish him!"

"Cyan," said mom, "you know better than that. Now you apologize to your sister."

"I'm sorry," said Cyan with a sickly sweet look that made Magenta's ears almost give off steam.

"There," said mom, "that's all done. Now get ready for school you two."

"ALL DONE? Monkey Boy there snuck into my room, read my diary and tried to steal it too and that ALL he has to do is give a fake apology? THIS SUCKS!"

"Magenta," said Mom, "young ladies do NOT use such vulgar language in this house. I have a mind to ground you from your silly little concert this weekend."

"I DOUBT YOU EVEN HAVE A MIND!" yelled Magenta. "GO AHEAD AND GROUND ME…I DON'T CARE! AS LONG AS YOUR FREAKING GREEN MONKEY BOY GETS ALL THE ATTENTION AND IS SPOILED SO ROTTEN HE STINKS YOU'RE HAPPY! FINE!"

Magenta jumped up and stomped out of the dining room, not bothering to take her diary or look at anyone. Her mother was completely stunned by the outburst until Mr. Violetta quietly folded his newspaper and looked at her in exasperation.

Neither noticed that Cyan sat quietly with his head down as tears started to trickle from his blue-green eyes. He had specifically mentioned that part of her diary to get Magenta to open it and see he had hidden a birthday card for her that stated "to my Super Sister from your number one fan".

* * *

Magenta went back up to her room, grabbed her backpack and threw on a big black hooded cape she had found at the mall in her favorite goth boutique. She then stomped down the stairs, taking care to notice that no one had tried to stop her at any time as she threw open the front door and got hit in the face with cold rain water. She looked out to see that it was nearly as dark as night as a heavy downpour had commenced, accentuated by occasional flashes of lightning and rumbling thunder. 

"Terrific," she snarled to herself, "perfect to match my mood".

She pulled the hood up and the cape around her and splashed her way out of the house and up the sidewalk. She was so engrossed in her anger and bad mood she didn't notice she walked right past her usual spot to be picked up and continued on until she noticed she had gotten turned around. It was so dark and rainy she was disoriented for a moment, then she saw the lights of an oncoming school bus…that proceeded to pass on by.

"Wait!" She yelled. What was wrong with Ron Wilson-Bus Driver? He NEVER failed to pick up a student. She was running and splashing through the cold rain as it suddenly stopped and the door opened for her. She didn't bother to pull back her hood or even look at anyone as she stomped onto the bus. She was in an even worse mood now because of the rain and nearly being left behind, and if Zach said one word she'd pull out his day-glo tongue and tie it in a knot. She found an empty seat and slammed down into it, then proceeded to glare out the window.

How could her parents treat her like that? All Mom thought about was her precious little boy, while Dad only threw money at her just to get her to leave her alone. And Cyan…why was he such a total jerk? She knew all little brothers were supposed to be a pain in the butt, but he had gotten especially bad since she had started going to Sky High. Was he mad she wasn't around as much and did the things he did for attention from her? He already had Mom waiting on him hand and foot, so what MORE could the little creep want?

Who cared? All she wanted now was to be left alone. She could understand why Warren acted the way he did sometimes, and even he didn't have a little brother pestering him. An evil smile crossed her face as she wondered if she could sell Cyan to Warren at a really cheap price. Right now she'd PAY him to take the little monster.

Magenta continued her line of thought, pulling out a new journal and writing down her dark thoughts and feelings, totally unmindful of the bus route as it headed out of town and started winding through the forest that lay on the outskirts of Maxville. She was so engrossed with venting she didn't feel the bus start up a steep incline, and just assumed the bus had taken off for the final leg of its trip to Sky High, and did not even stop to wonder why the security straps hadn't shot out to hold her in place for take off.

Suddenly the bus came to a shuddering stop. Magenta had just finished pouring out her feelings and felt better. She then looked up and noticed that she did not recognize ANY of the kids that were now leaving the bus. All of them looked strangely somber, almost like they were going to a funeral. School could be bad at times, but THIS bad?

Keeping her hood up, Magenta was the last one off the bus, but she shot a quick look at the driver, but instead of the usual amiable and too serious to be taken seriously Ron Wilson was a tall, thin man with pale skin dressed in a black suit like an undertaker.

"Have a good day," said the man with a somewhat pleasant (for a corpse) smile.

Magenta gave a nervous smile back and jumped off the bus. She then looked up and saw herself standing in front of a monstrous building that looked like the ultimate haunted Transylvanian castle complete with crumbling turrets and a huge drawbridge across a moat of deep, dark water that separated the castle from the rest of the land. In the still gloomy sky circled ravens and vultures, while an occasional owl would call from somewhere up high. Scattered about were large, gnarled and black though still alive trees that looked like they would just as soon eat even Layla than obey her.

"I definitely got on the wrong bus," she whispered to herself.

* * *

"Miss Violetta? Miss Violetta?" called out Dr. When, the history teacher who had once been a renowned time traveling adventurer. He was now in the last reincarnation of his life cycle, and had decided to "retire" from adventuring and be the ultimate authority on history since he had experienced most of it first hand. His field trips into the past, courtesy of his time machine, were the stuff of school legend. 

"Has anyone seen Miss Violetta? Anyone? Anyone?" Dr. When was a nice guy, but even the way he took role in his dry, monotone voice was making students drop off like they were being exposed to knock out gas. Will was fading in and out of consciousness and Zach was already face down on his desk in a puddle of drool, snoring like a rusty chainsaw trying to cut through concrete.

"She isn't here, sir," said Layla as she raised her hand. Having had long conversations with ancient oak trees had made Layla immune to long, slow lectures, so she was as bright eyed as ever. "She never even got on the bus."

"Most unusual," said Dr. When, "her parents did not call in that she was sick, so I'm afraid she may be playing hooky. Most unfortunate, because today I was going to discuss the finer points of the impact of hydrology upon the ancient Capadocians…and actually I have an amusing anecdote about when I first visited there…"

The sound of more kids slipping into comas just from that statement was like thunder in the classroom. Wherever she was, Magenta was far luckier than they were.

* * *

Magenta reached into her bag to get her cell phone, but it was gone. She cursed that she had forgotten to take it off the charger and pack it as she had taken off after Cyan. She hoped somewhere in the imposing edifice was a phone she could use to call for help to get away from…wherever it was she was. 

Inside the place looked just as menacing; dark stone walls and floors, shadows everywhere as the lonely light came from great flickering torches set about in wall sconces, and the other kids moving about were…weird.

All were teenagers as well, most dressed in black or dark clothes that made it easy for Magenta to blend in. Some were ghostly pale while others looked almost feral, a few were outright bizarre with green scaly skin, batlike wings or any number of strange appearances. While many were interacting, their voices were whisperings or rumbling growls.

Magenta wasn't paying attention as she bumped into someone, but before she could say anything she was confronted by one of the pale skinned ones; a boy probably only a year or two older than her with slicked back black hair and red pupiled eyes that only made his drawn features look more fearsome.

"Watch where you're going," hissed the boy as he glared at Magenta.

"Sorry," mumbled Magenta, "I didn't see…"

"Wait a minute," he hissed again as he grabbed Magenta by her cloak and pulled her close, "you're a LIVE one, eh? Maybe I'll just take a little taste…"

"Back off, Radu," came a deep voice, and Magenta was instantly released to see that the speaker was another boy, this one a tall, dark complected one with a shaggy head of dark hair and dressed in black leather. If Warren had a cousin, this guy would definitely be him.

"This isn't any of your concern, Fang," said Radu, though he looked a lot less confident than he was trying to sound.

"You mess with ANY of my shifters, it's my business bat boy". The boy called "Fang" stepped forward between the trembling Magenta and Radu, his dark stare never wavering.

"In trouble again, little brother?" came a female voice, and Magenta saw a tall girl who was basically the female version of Fang step out of the dark clad crowd and stand next to him.

"Radu's trying to pick on one of us again Claw," said Fang, "and quit calling me "little", you were only born four minutes before I was."

"Now see what you've done," Claw looked at Radu with green eyes, the only thing different than he twin brother, "you've upset my baby brother and his new friend. Now are you going to apologize or…?"

"Alright, alright," said Radu, his eyes glowing red with anger but he was apparently not brave enough to do anything about it. "I was joking with the new blood."

"Now go hang in a belfry somewhere," said Claw, dismissing Radu without even looking at him, "and STAY away from ANY of our pack."

With that both Fang and Claw put an arm across Magenta's shoulders and walked off with her between them, letting everyone know she was under their protection.

Once they were alone the two siblings stopped and turned to Magenta.

"What exactly ARE you?" said Fang, actually smelling Magenta with deep breaths through his nose.

"Some kind of rodent I'd say," said Claw with less obvious but more frequent sniffs, "and I should know."

"What ARE you doing?" asked Magenta, getting more nervous by the second, "I appreciate the save from the Son of Dracula back there, but…"

"Radu's not related to him at ALL," said Fang, "though he acts like it. He's just a common nightwalker…"

"I don't CARE about that," said Magenta, trying to back away from the two, "I want to know why you're smelling me!"

"Oh sorry," said Fang, "didn't mean to be so forward, but it's been a while since we've met a new shifter, and you smelled so nice…"

"What my brother is trying to say," said Claw, "is that we smelled a new shifter and wanted to meet you. We're just curious as to what you can turn into. Fang there is a werewolf and I'm a werepanther."

"Well," said Magenta, "I…I kind of…turn into a guinea pig."

"A wereguinea pig? I've NEVER heard of that before," exclaimed Fang, "do you turn into a seven foot tall guinea pig with big saber teeth and gnaw through stuff at high speed to destroy buildings and…"

"No," said Magenta, "I just turn into a guinea pig. I'm purple…but just a guinea pig."

Both of the siblings looked at her with confusion, then both burst into laughter, upsetting Magenta even more. She finally started to cry, which made them both stop.

"Sorry," said Fang, "but why would you come to THIS school? A guinea pig sure isn't scary…unless someone is allergic to you."

"School?" said Magenta. "THIS place is a school? What kind of a school looks like this and is filled with weirdoes…no offense…but this looks like something out of one of my boyfriend's dumb horror movies."

"Well," said Claw, "that's because it IS fit for a horror movie. This is where all the monster kids come…this is MONSTER HIGH."

* * *

Radu stalked through the corridors of the school, making sure no one saw him as he slipped through one particular door and crept down a flight of dark stairs before coming to another level. There he came to a locked door and easily slipped through it by turning into a cloud of mist, reforming on the other side. In the room were several others, including a girl dressed in black and red, a tall, heavily built boy with greenish skin and strange scars on his neck and wrists, a dark skinned boy with black hair and hawkish features, and a few others. The rest of the room was hidden; dominated by an immense cloud of total darkness that writhed and seemed to breath like it was alive. 

"So Radu," came a rumbling voice from within the darkness that even his night vision could not penetrate, "you once again drew unnecessary attention to yourself at this critical time. What do you have to say for yourself?"

"It wasn't MY fault," whined the vampire, "those two lycanthropes…"

"SILENCE!" bellowed the dark voice. "I cannot overthrow the miserable rulers of this school and make the students my personal army of darkness if they get an idea about what is going on, especially at this critical time!"

"Besides," said the hawkish boy, "you might want to watch what you say about lycanthropes with ME around."

"ENOUGH!" the darkness roared again. "I sense that there is a NEW shifter on the premises, one I cannot identify. That will be your assignment, Talon, and once you have determined whether or not she can be of use to me, then we will proceed with the final stage of my plan.

"By the stroke of midnight tonight," continued the voice of darkness, "all of Monster High will be mine. Then after that…all of Maxville."

* * *

Sorry everyone, another "commercial break" is here (hopefully a LOT shorter than the last one). See you soon. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Sky High, because if I did you'd be watching this instead of reading it, and for this part Robert Englund would play Principal Krooger, and Lance Henriksen would provide the voice for Lord Darkness.

**Just Good Fiends**

(Continued)

"PRINCIPAL KROOGER! PRINCIPAL KROOGER!" shouted the strange hunchbacked little man who barreled through the door of the principal's office, nearly knocking over the coat rack that held his black fedora hat and green and red striped sweater.

"Yes, Mr. Gor," said Mr.Krooger, a rather plain looking little man sitting behind a black oak desk as he looked up from a stack of parchments he had been signing with a raven's quill pen, "to what do I owe this particular bout of hysterics? I didn't hear the usual commotion that comes with a mob of torch-bearing villagers trying to storm the school…though come to think of it we ARE a bit overdo for one."

Mr. I. Gor was the head of the henchmen department of Monster High, the assigning certain "lesser" monsters got. They were usually assigned to assist such students as mad scientists (a term outright stolen by the upstarts at Sky High; everyone knew mad scientists were villains or monsters), vampires, sorcerers and other "thinking" monsters. Though obedient and somewhat likable in their own bizarre way, certain ones were prone to panic easily, such as the head of the department.

"There…there's a new shape changer here at the school," gasped the hunchbacked man, "she…she…"

"A new shifter, eh?" smiled Mr. Krooger, "that IS big news. We could always use some new blood around here…so to speak."

"But she…she…"

"What IS it man? She is WHAT?"

"She ISN'T a monster," whined Mr. Gor, "she's a student from SKY HIGH!"

Principal Krooger nearly swallowed his tongue at the news. This was outrageous! A SUPER HERO walking the halls of his school? Unheard of!

"What in the underworld is she doing HERE?" he nearly shrieked. "Do you realize the full scale PANIC this could set off if the word got out to the faculty and students? Please tell me she is NOT connected to the Commander and Jetstream…if THEY show up here looking for her my career is GONE like a snowball in…well, you know where."

"No master…I mean, no MR. Krooger,' Mr. Gor caught himself, "the two students with her are the only ones that know the truth, and they caught me in the hallway and asked me to come relay the news to you. They should be in the outer office right now."

"That's…that's good to know," breathed the principal, "by all means show them in…and keep this TOTALLY quiet. The quicker we can get her out of here and back up there with the rest of HER kind, the better it will be."

Mr. Gor nodded his head emphatically and backed out the door, making way for Magenta, still in her black cloak concealing her features, and her escorts Fang and Claw.

"Thank the shadows you two were the ones to find her," the principal breathed in relief when he saw the twin brother and sister lycanthropes, "I should have known my best honor students would be there to save the night."

"Mr. Krooger," said Fang, "this is Magenta Violetta, she's a freshman sidekick from Sky High. It seems she got on the wrong bus this morning and wound up here by mistake."

"Oh you poor little thing," said Mr. Krooger, taking Magenta's hand and giving her a big grandfatherly smile, "I'll bet you had NO idea where you were. I can't begin to imagine what it must have been like for you…usually NO ONE from Sky High even KNOWS about our little…academy here until their junior year."

"I never even knew this place existed," said Magenta, "I've heard whisperings of a villains school like what Royal Pain wanted to start, but never a school for…for…"

"Monsters? Oh, it's quite all right to say it," said Principal Krooger as he guided Magenta to a large black leather chair next to his desk and motioned for her to sit, which she did.

"Monster High isn't all that different from Sky High or even H.A.D.E.S.; yes, there IS a villain school too. Instead of teaching how to be the defenders of humanity and rescuers of the world we…well, we teach how to survive in the world and try to AVOID being the ones humanity needs to be defended from. Doubtlessly you're hero compatriots have had classes on how to fight certain ones of our kind…mostly vampires, rogue lycanthropes, various undead or dark magic wielding beings. But I'm afraid that they aren't taught that those are all EXCEPTIONS to the rules…the average monster isn't really all that different than a normal human when it comes to wanting a home, friends, making a good living, and what have you. The ones who don't follow the rules are the ones that bring the super heroes and the Hunters down upon us all."

"Hunters?"

"People who have been harmed in some way by a rogue monster and in turn dedicate their lives to destroying all of that particular species…or ALL monsters in general. Sadly these people get so caught up in their single-minded quests that they end up becoming just as bad as any evil monster could ever be."

Magenta had heard of Hunters such as Razor and Tiffany the Vampire Slayer, or the Colt Brothers who hunted all things supernatural. Even Coach Boomer considered these people lunatics and freaks to be avoided at all costs.

"Unfortunately more than a few of our students get touched by the Darkness and have to be…well, such things aren't for a delicate little thing like you to have to dwell on."

"Now wait a minute," said Magenta, getting tired of the condescending treatment, "I'm no frail little flower here, pops. I'm one of the kids who faced off with Royal Pain and saved Sky High from making a lasting impression in a section of the suburbs. In case you haven't noticed from my style I have NO problem with the dark side of things…or haven't you heard of the word "goth" until now?"

"Ah yes," said Principal Krooger, "that quaint little mode of dress and attitude. I must say many of us find it flattering that quite a few of you copy and emulate us. But I do have to take issue with the term "dark side"; in fact it is a term we DON'T use around here."

"But if you're all monsters, don't you LIVE in darkness?"

"No, we live in the NIGHT. There is a huge difference from night and Darkness, if that makes sense to you."

"It's like this," said Fang, "long ago all monsters were ruled by a being called Darkness. Under its control monsters were destructive and preyed upon normals. The first super heroes arose to battle and destroy those monsters…and over time we were able to throw off Darkness' rule and became free, but by then the damage was done and we were all looked upon as evil."

"Now we just try to blend in with society," continued Claw, "but we're not ashamed of who and what we are. Thankfully we're not connected in any way to Godawful and the rest of those giant monsters or we'd never get any peace."

"But for now," said Principal Krooger as he picked up the receiver of an antique looking phone, "I think it would be in everyone's interests if we let her school know where she is and that she's safe. Then we'll figure a way to get her home."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Yes, thank you so much for calling…we'll take things from here." Principal Powers hung up her ivory colored phone and sat back in her high backed white chair, not liking the conversation she had just had. She had never been in contact with Monster High at any time before in her career, nor could she remember of it EVER having happened with any of her predecessors. For the most part the two schools had simply ignored each other, though they let the junior and senior students know of their existence just to be safe.

Now one of her own students was at the school, surrounded by who knew what kind of horrors. Principal Powers had fought quite a few monsters in her own day, and she was trying not to think about what Magenta may be getting exposed to. She hit the button on her microphone to activate the school loudspeaker system, and thought for a moment about what to say.

"I would like the following students to report to my office…" she said into the microphone, "Will Stronghold, Layla Williams, Zach Braun, Jake Mitobura, Charley Dubble and Malcolm Bellows to report to my office as quickly as possible. Also, I'd like Coach Boomer to come as well for a special assignment."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"And that is the situation," said Principal Powers to the six students and Coach Boomer.

All of the kids were surprised at the news of not only Monster High's existence, but now Magenta was stranded there and needed help.

"I chose you six to be student ambassadors to go to Monster High and retrieve Magenta as quietly and diplomatically as possible. Coach Boomer will be your chaperone."

"And if things AREN'T quiet?" asked Will, his mind filled with all the stories his parents had told him about their encounters with different types of monsters.

"That is the second reason I chose you six. Your powers will help you in the event things get "uncomfortable". Will, your strength and flight gives you the obvious advantage if a fight starts. Layla, Monster High is surrounded by old growth forest…I'm sure you will have plenty of backup, especially since we all know what effect wood has on any vampires. Zach, your glow…well, actually your Magenta's boyfriend. Malcolm's acid spit will do plenty of damage to ANY monster, and Jake's six arms and Charlie's carbon copy power will help them blend in if we need to be more subtle."

"I understand that," said Will, "but why is Coach Boomer going with us? No offense Coach, but shouldn't we have my parents go in and get her?"

"Because, smart guy," said Coach Boomer, "if your parents showed up there'd be a full scale riot, not to mention the parents would start showing up, and that's something NOBODY wants. And I'll have you know I've had PLENTY of experience fighting monsters…maybe even more than your old man."

"Be that as it may," said Principal Powers, "this is a chance to bridge a gap that's existed for far too long. If we can actually start a dialogue with the monsters of tomorrow, who knows what kind of troubles we can avoid in the future?"

Everyone agreed, then the group headed out to where Ron Wilson was already waiting with a bus to take them to Monster High both as a driver and another back up just in case any of the bigger monsters wanted to cause some trouble.

Once the bus left though, Principal Powers opened a desk drawer and pulled out a small red cell phone. She then speed dialed one particular number and was relieved when it was answered on the first ring.

"This is Principal Powers," she told the person on the other end, "and we have a situation here…"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"That should take care of things," said Mr. Kroooger as he hung up his phone. "A group of representatives from Sky High is on its way here to pick up Miss Magenta within the next hour or so. We're also going to take the opportunity to show them around and let them see we're not all as bad as they might think."

Magenta breathed a sigh of relief. Though Fang, Claw and Mr. Krooger seemed nice enough, there was just an unsettling air about the entire place that kept Magenta on edge. The sooner she was away from there the better.

"We can take her to the front tower and wait for them to come there," said Fang, "then we can show them all around if they'd like."

"That would be wonderful," said Mr. Krooger, "but when they arrive I'll join you first. I want to make the most of this opportunity."

As Magenta and the two lycanthropes left the principal's office, another boy about their age came running up. He was tall and had sharp, bird-edged features but was still good looking with long black hair with a couple of owl feathers woven into a braid.

"Hey Talon," said Fang, "this is our friend Magenta, she's…"

"You've got to come," said Talon, breathing heavily, "there's trouble over in the east wing. Radu got a bunch of other suckers together and are roughing up some of the freshman changers."

"That jerk," snarled Fang, his features actually darkening as a five day growth of hair sprouted on his cheeks and his ears and teeth became slightly pointed, "I'll pants him and hang him from the flagpole at high noon…maybe he'll look better with an extra-crispy tan."

Magenta had started liking Fang, but seeing him start to take a wolfish form scared her. Whether it was his taking his alternate form or the fact her changer nature made her naturally skittish around predators, the fact remained she wanted him to go.

"Calm down," said Claw, noticing how her twin brother was unintentionally scaring Magenta, "we'll take care of him. Right now we need to keep Magenta safe."

"I could watch her," volunteered Talon, "you two go on and we'll meet you back here when you're done."

"Thanks pal," said Fang with a fang-filled grin, "we'll make this fast."

With that both Fang and Claw headed off down the hall, leaving Magenta with the new boy.

"Don't worry," he smiled, "I'll make sure you're VERY well taken care of."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Fang and Claw were halfway to their destination when a side door opened and a voice called them.

"In here," said the girl's voice, "hurry!"

Both lycanthropes instantly reacted, stepping into the doorway as a girl dressed in black and purple leveled a wand at them.

"IMPACTUS!" shouted the girl as a blast of energy shot from the wand and slammed into Fang with the force of a speeding car, sending him flying back out the door and across the corridor against the stone wall.

With the speed of her alternate form, Claw launched herself at the girl while trying to avoid a second blast. She somersaulted in mid-air and brought a foot across the girl's chin, knocking her down.

"Well, well," purred Claw as she hefted up the girl by the front of her blouse with one hand while the other sprouted long catlike claws, "Samantha Sanderson, top student witch and girlfriend of that night crawler Radu. Why am I NOT surprised you're in on this?"

"The surprises have just started, you hairball sucking…" snarled the witch girl defiantly.

"Such language," Claw smiled evilly, "careful…or this cat WILL get your tongue."

Suddenly something dropped from the shadowed ceiling and landed on Claw's back. There was a fierce burning sensation as something bit through her leather jacket and into her right shoulder, forcing her to release the witch. She then reached back, grabbed something hairy and hurled it away.

What landed several feet away was a brown and black spider the size of a cocker spaniel, and Claw cursed herself for forgetting about Sanderson's pet giant spider "Frisky". The thing had bitten her, and though its venom wasn't lethal to a lycanthrope, it would still make her sick and slow her down. Now was not the time for that to happen.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Out in the hallway Fang recovered from the double impact and started getting to his feet when a sickly green fist the size of a football slammed into his jaw, sending him back into the wall. His vision cleared as he saw a hulking seven-foot tall thing that looked like the baby face of a young boy atop a body built like a sumo wrestler. The thing's ill-fitting dark clothes did little to cover the zigzag scars along its wrists and around its neck.

"Okay Boris," growled Fang as he took his full wolfman form, "time to take you apart the way your "daddy" put you together!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The moment Fang and Claw were out of sight Talon roughly grabbed Magenta by the wrist and started dragging down another dark corridor.

"Get your hands off me!" Magenta yelled.

"Don't make this harder than it needs to be," replied Talon as he turned back to glare at Magenta with the cold black eyes of a bird of prey, "just keep your mouth shut and…"

That was as far as he got when Magenta kicked up and caught him right between his legs. Talon let out a strangled squawk and lost his grip as Magenta turned and started running the same way Fang and Claw had gone, hoping to catch up with them. She wanted out of this madhouse, and the Sky High gang couldn't get here soon enough.

She only got a short distance before she heard something behind her and ducked just as a large form with wings flew over her, barely missing her. It landed and revealed itself to be Talon in his alter form of a huge, human-like owl. Both his hands and feet were sharp talons as his body was covered in dark brown feathers with large wings on his back. His head was totally owl-like with huge, unblinking eyes that sent a chill of total fear through Magenta as her rodent nature reacted instinctively to him.

"I said don't make this harder," said Talon is a strange screeching voice, "now I'm going to…"

That was as far as he got before a long serpentine tail shot around the corner and slammed into him like a battering ram, knocking him the length of the hallway.

Magenta turned and looked to see the owner of the tail come slithering up. The upper body was that of a slim girl with long black hair wearing a loose fitting blouse tied at the navel. From the navel down her body was that of a monstrously huge serpent, the tail of which had knocked Talon for a loop.

"Th—thanks," said Magenta, a little repulsed by the girl's serpent appearance despite herself. Was EVERYTHING in this place part something that ate guinea pigs?

"No problem," smiled the snake girl, "Talon had it coming, especially now. He nearly screwed everything up."

"What do you mean?"

"Don't worry," smiled the snake girl, whose eyes seemed to glow and catch Magenta's total attention, "you should just relax. Relax."

Magenta did feel herself relax as she looked into the strange glow of the girl's eyes. In fact this was the most relaxed she felt all day. She felt so relaxed…she could almost…go…to…sleep.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Claw could feel her legs start to buckle under her as sweat drenched her. She could fight off the venom in a couple of minutes, but those were minutes she didn't have. Her vision cleared just long enough for her to see Sanderson level her wand with an evil grin on her face before everything went black.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Fang never made it to attack his opponent as he leapt but was grabbed in mid-air by the leg and slammed back into the stone wall. Stunned for a moment, he saw that Radu had appeared and attacked him. The vampire now stood over him, grinning to show his fangs.

"I told you this wasn't over between us, dog boy," sneered Radu as he pulled out what looked like a garland of white flowers that Fang was all too familiar with. He had no time to react as Radu looped it around his neck, and the smell overpowered him, forcing him to assume his human form and pass out.

"Wolfs bane," Radu grinned to his big green companion, "works every time."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Here she is," said the snake girl as she led the entranced Magenta into the great chamber under the school where the others had gathered. Both Fang and Claw lay nearby with wolfs bane garlands around their necks and bound with silver chains.

"Excellent Snakecharm," rumbled the voice in the darkness, "it is time to prepare for the final takeover of the school, and then…"

"But Lord Darkness," said Samantha, "Principal Krooger alerted Sky High about what happened and there should be some of her friends coming here any minute. What will we do about them?"

"Ah," said the darkness as it began to coalesce and grow smaller until it took a solid form of a robed and hooded humanoid of total blackness, "we take advantage of what has been brought to us. Observe…"

With that Lord Darkness stretched out what would pass for an arm, and extended a finger that touched Magenta on her forehead. She stiffened for a moment, and then her eyes turned totally black as the darkness reached into her and began to change her. She began to shake, then suddenly black and purple fur began to sprout all over as when she transformed into a guinea pig, but this time she did not shrink. She began to grow. The fur became longer and thicker as her body began to swell and transform, gaining pounds of muscle as her limbs twisted and long talons stretched from the ends of her stubby fingers. Her mouth opened and long, sharp incisors extended like those of a saber tooth tiger.

Finally the change ended and all the other rogue monsters look on in shock at the monstrous eight-foot tall guinea pig monster that glared at them with shiny black eyes.

"Now let her friends come," chuckled Lord Darkness, "I think they shall find she has had a bit of an attitude change…for the worse."

To be continued

Sorry everyone, this had to be extended a little more due to circumstances beyond my control. But it WILL come a LOT sooner than this part did.


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry it's taken SO LONG with this. Life has been total chaos the past few weeks since we started taking in foster kids and between that and my work schedule changing AGAIN there hasn't been a chance to write lately.

**Just Good Fiends**

Francis Tower was not the kind of man who took any nonsense. Even when he had been a super hero using the identity of the Discipliner, he was known for his stern and uncompromising attitude.

But that had been years ago. Now he had a different job, but one still as important; he was the truant officer for Sky High. It wasn't that there were that many kids that actually did play hooky when they were studying to be super heroes, but there were the occasional few like the former students Speed and Lash who had had their little bouts of "something better to do than school" days.

He had gotten notified that a sidekick had not reported to class, nor had there been contact from her home that she was ill in any way. It was probably nothing major, but EVERY such happening needed to be investigated.

He arrived outside the Violetta home in the aftermath of the downpour that had virtually brought most of Maxville to a dead stop. Such weather wasn't natural, and that probably meant some villain somewhere was using a weather control machine or a kid with the same power had just powered up.

A brief conversation with Mrs. Violetta confirmed that Magenta had left the house as usual, though in a bad mood. Unnoticed by either adult, a small figure hid off to one side and overheard everything. When Tower headed back to his car to return to Sky High and report to Principal Powers, he was unaware that he had a small stowaway in the back of his official flying car.

Tower arrived back at Sky High just as a bus was loading up with some of the students. He saw his old buddy Coach Boomer was with the kids, and didn't remember there being a field trip scheduled for today.

"What's up?" Tower asked Boomer.

"That Magenta kid went and got herself self-shanghaied to Monster High of all places. Powers just got off the phone to the principal there and we're headed over as a bunch of "school diplomats" to make all nicey-nice with the freaks and get her back."

"Sounds dangerous," said Tower, though inwardly he was itching to get in on the "fun", "need some extra backup?"

"I wish Frank," said Boomer, "but maybe if things get hairy…and they probably WILL…you can lead the charge in."

While the two were talking and the students were occupied wondering and discussing what they might be getting into, no one noticed the small figure that slipped from the back of Tower's car and onto the bus as Ron Wilson was getting the directions to Monster High from Mr. Medulla, who admitted he had an old friendly rival who worked there as a mad science teacher. The small figure slipped under the last row of seats and remained absolutely motionless, ready for anything.

The bus ride to Monster High was uneventful, though everyone admitted they never thought about what may be in the dark old growth forest in the mountains outside of Maxville. It was as if there was something that made people just not notice it, and everyone wondered if that was caused by the presence of Monster High as a sort of defense for the school.

"So what do you think IS there?" Will asked, his mind racing with thoughts of all the monsters he knew his parents had fought over the years.

"Dude," said Zach, "it's probably all creepy and dark…probably smelly too. I bet it's got it's own graveyard full of rotting zombies hungry for human flesh, and brain sucking aliens and hot looking chicks that are really vampires whose mouths open REALLY big and…"

"And your girlfriend is right in the middle of it," came a gurgling voice behind him, and Zach turned to find a hideous zombie lunging for him from the seat behind.

Zach, of course, screamed like a little girl and slammed his head on the ceiling of the bus as he jumped and tried to run.

"Gotcha," laughed Charlie as he shape-changed back to his normal form.

"Alright you two," barked Coach Boomer, "Glow Worm and Carbon Copy Kid, for the rest of this trip you're assigned to each other as buddies. Same goes for Stronghold and Flower Child, and Acid Spitter and Six-Arms. You're to watch each other's back at ALL times, especially once we get inside. I'm told this is supposed to be friendly, but I'm not taking ANY chances."

"Coach," said Will, "how do you know so much about monsters?"

"Experience, Stronghold," said Boomer, "especially with zombies. I can't stand zombies…mummies either. And if ANYONE ever tells you to memorize a magic phrase…you BETTER memorize it. Stay away from any freaky looking old books and ALWAYS know where you can find a good chainsaw."

"Uh, even if you have super powers?" Will asked.

"ALWAYS…know…where…a…chainsaw…is," said Boomer, speaking slowly to be understood.

They found the school, and even Layla was taken aback by the size and age of the trees that hid the school from view. Unless someone knew EXACTLY where to look, they'd never find the school unless they literally ran into it.

The bus settled down outside the moat surrounding the huge castle, and the students disembarked as Coach Boomer watched for any movement from the building. The drawbridge was down and everything seemed quiet, and to Boomer that was the problem.

"Let's head in nice and slow people," said the coach, "at the first sign of trouble I want every kid back on the bus and I'll cover you. Ron's to get you back to school and send help, so don't worry about me."

With that the group made their way across the drawbridge, trying not to look down into the dark, slow moving water and trying to make out the dark shapes swimming beneath the surface. Even normally happy Layla felt a little scared by the surroundings and silence.

As they entered the deserted courtyard they were approached by a little man dressed in a dark suit with glasses perched on the end of his nose and a friendly smile on his face.

"Welcome everyone," said the little man, "I'm Mr. Krooger, principal here at Monster High. I do wish your visit was under more pleasant circumstances, but we'll try to make your short stay as pleasant as possible."

"We?" repeated Coach Boomer, "so far you've been the only…person we've seen since we got here. You having a half day of school or something?"

"Actually no," said Mr. Krooger, "I thought it might be best if I greeted you by myself before you meet the rest of the students and faculty. I don't wish to alarm anyone, but you might find a few of them a little…intimidating. Not that they're really dangerous, it's just that…"

"THEY ARE DANGEROUS, YOU PITIFUL LITTLE FOOL," bellowed a thunderous voice "AT LEAST THEY WILL BE AGAIN!"

Suddenly the inner gate to the courtyard slammed shut and the drawbridge rose to close firmly at lightning speed. At the same moment it began to get darker, as if the sun had gone out, and torches set into the walls burst into flames, providing the only available light.

"I KNEW it," growled Coach Boomer as he grabbed Mr. Krooger by his lapels and pulled him off his feet. "This was a trap, wasn't it you little…"

"I….I don't know what's gong on," babbled Mr. Krooger, as startled as the others, "it's almost as if…oh no…"

"Yes, you simpering little insult to all who walk the night," said the voice as it lowered in volume but still echoed throughout the courtyard, "it is indeed as you, and all humans, fear. I have returned!"

With that a blackness oozed out of the darkness and took the shape of a tall hooded figure. The sinister shape hovered in the air like a malignant cloud reeking of evil.

"Lord Darkness had returned, and every monster in this school that resists me will be my slave, even now all the others in this school are held spellbound, awaiting my commands. As for those who willingly accept me…"

Out of the darkness stepped Radu the vampire along with his girlfriend the witch Samantha Sanderson, the hulking pieced together creature Boris, the reptilian Snakecharm, the wereowl Talon and other creatures.

"You miserable little traitors," snarled Mr. Krooger, easily breaking free of Coach Boomer's grip as he turned his attention to the rogue students, "do you have ANY idea what that…that THING is?"

"We know he's the way to ultimate power," said Radu with a sneer, "and we're going to have all of Maxville as our reward once the school is his!"

"Dude," Zach said to no one in particular, "I feel like we just walked into the middle of a movie. Just who IS this…dude?"

"Lord Darkness was the former ruler of all monsterdom," replied Mr. Krooger, "he was the reason monsters are so feared and hated to this day. It took a combined effort of our most powerful monsters and early super heroes to defeat and depose him. We thought he was destroyed for good, but…"

"But Darkness CANNOT be destroyed," finished the swirling black figure. "It has taken me a long, long time to finally be able to gain enough strength to contact these new followers, and with their aid I shall again become powerful enough to rule ALL of those who dwell in the night!"

"Alright," said Coach Boomer, "enough with the lengthy exposition! Kids, get back to the bus…LIKE I SAID!"

The last three words were blasted out by Boomer's sonic voice, actually knocking some of the weaker monsters off their feet and setting the nearest stone walls to slightly groan.

The kids scrambled into action, but not like Boomer had said. Will took to the air and tried to tackle Lord Darkness, intent on using his strength to force him to the ground. To his shock he instead passed directly through the black shape, feeling like he had walked into a huge freezer and shivering from the cold.

"Little fool," sneered Lord Darkness, "did you think I would allow your dirty little paws to touch me? Get them, my followers!"

With that the bad monsters attacked. Talon took his man-owl shape and flew into the air to attack Will, but one super strong punch knocked him back down to slam into the hard cobblestones of the courtyard. Boris tried to attack, but instead was brought to a full stop by another of Boomer's sonic blasts. The giant spider "Frisky" leaped at Jake, who instantly sprouted his four extra arms, and was able to grab the wriggling horror in three different wrestling holds with his six limbs. Snakecharm was unable to use her hypnotic powers, as she was busy dodging the "spit wads" of acid being spat at her by Malcolm.

"Dude," Zach yelled to Charlie, "turn into something…turn into Warren and fireball'em!"

"I can only LOOK like someone, you moron," Charlie yelled back, "if we were being attacked by hot chicks THEN I'd turn into Peace and get all their phone numbers!"

"Then LOOK like something that would scare these freaks off!"

"Like what?"

"I don't know…that guy from the movie a couple of years ago…"

"Could you be a little more VAGUE?"

"That monster hunter guy the Australian guy played!"

Charlie's form shifted and changed into a tall, serious looking man with long dark hair and wearing a black cloak and wide brimmed hat. The look was perfect, and several of the monsters stopped in their tracks and a couple even stepped back as they whispered the man's name.

Radu seemed amused by the whole thing as he flew into the air and landed a few feet away from his intended target.

"Don't be afraid," he hissed soothingly as he approached the pretty redhead dressed in green, "it will hurt only for a second, and then you'll know all the beauty the darkness holds."

Layla wasn't sure what to do, so she tried to reach out and contact any plant around and hope for the best. To her surprise small brambles began to pop up between the cobblestones, and they instantly grew into huge, twisting vines adorned with sharp, wicked looking thorns. Though they looked vicious, Layla did not receive any negative feelings from the huge tangle of thorns, but rather gratitude at a chance to be free and grow. Without hesitation they attacked Radu, snapping around him and grabbing him fast. To the vampire's horror he found he could not escape the brambles, and was even unable to turn into mist to get away.

"Wild roses," said Layla, "one of a few plants vampires are powerless against…guess I learned a few things reading "Dracula" after all."

"Impactus!" screeched Samantha Sanderson as her wand blasted out and struck Will, sending him slamming into one of the walls.

"Note to self," whispered Will as he shook his head to clear the cobwebs, "VERY vulnerable to magic."

Samantha grinned until she saw her boyfriend helpless in the grip of the swarming rosebushes and realized Layla had trapped him.

"You let my boyfriend go!" shrieked Samantha

"After what you just did to mine? Not likely!" Layla angrily returned.

"Enough," bellowed Lord Darkness, "this is idiotic! You miserable fools cannot even defeat a group of teenagers?"

"Teenagers with super powers," said Will, having recovered and now hovering in front of Lord Darkness, "and I suggest you surrender before the ADULTS show up."

"Brave, aren't you boy?" Lord Darkness, if he had a face, would have smiled at Will's foolish bravado. "Well, let's see if you do so well against…this!"

The tower wall exploded as a small mountain of black and purple fur and muscle smashed out and rose up on its hind legs to roar before it attacked.

"What is THAT?" said Will, stunned by the sight of the creature.

Layla's heart almost skipped a beat as she realized what they were looking at. Though gigantic, the creature did resemble a guinea pig, and the unusual color of the thick fur left no doubt.

"Will," Layla cried, "don't hurt her! That's Magenta!"

Will was shocked at Layla's statement, but did not doubt her at all.

"What did you do to her?" Will yelled at Lord Darkness.

"I reached in and found the darkness within her," replied Lord Darkness, "all that live have it within them, I simply can bring it to the fore and use it to control them. Let me demonstrate…"

He then turned his full attention on the slavering beast and said two words.

"Destroy him!"

Without hesitating the monster coiled it's stubby though powerful legs underneath it and leaped into the air, surprising Will as she slammed into him and knocked him from the sky. The two fell to the ground with a terrific impact, with Will underneath.

"Magenta," gasped Will, surprised at the strength that his transformed friend was displaying, "I'm your friend…you've got to break free of his control. I…I don't want to hurt you…"

The only reply from the beast was a deep growl as she forced him completely to the ground. Her mouth then opened to reveal foot long saber fangs dripping some kind of green ichor. She was slowly moving in on the struggling Will, about to sink her fangs deep into his neck when…

"NO! MAGENTA…STOP!"

From atop the wall the small figure that had snuck all the way to Monster High leapt down and landed in the courtyard. Without hesitating he dodged his way through the many figures to stand before the great snarling beast. Everyone was shocked, especially Zach, who recognized who he was.

"Cyan," Zach yelled as he saw his girlfriend's precocious little brother, "get away from there! She'll squash you!"

"No," Cyan repeated as he looked up at the monster that was his sister, "it's my fault she's here and like this! I've got to save her!"

Everyone on both sides remained silent and motionless, watching to see what happened next as the huge creature seemed to pause as it looked down at the little blue-green haired boy. It drew in great puffs of air to catch his smell, and looked closer at him.

"Please Magenta," said Cyan, his voice quavering, "don't do this. I'm sorry I made you mad this morning. I didn't mean to…I just wanted to sneak this into your diary…"

He pulled out Magenta's diary from one of the pockets of his green cargo pants, which caused the beast to utter a rumbling growl. He then opened it and showed the birthday card he had bought for her which read "to my Super Sister from your number one fan".

"I didn't mean to make you mad…I never do. I get so tired of Mom always treating me like a baby, and I know it drives you crazy too. I wanted you to know I love you…you're the greatest sister I could ever want…I'm so proud of you and I think you're a great super hero. Please…come back to us. I love you." Tears were now rolling down his cheeks, and his chest heaved with repressed sobs.

A strange purring sound came from the beast, and then its solid black eyes became the same beautiful purple color they would normally be. The beast then threw back its head and let loose a strange chittering roar as it shrank down and the thick fur disappeared. In moments Magenta was again herself. She started to stagger and nearly fell, but Cyan caught her and used all his strength to hold her up.

"Hey monkey boy," she said in a tired whisper, "I love you too…just don't tell anyone."

"Who'd believe me?" he joked back.

"This is IMPOSSIBLE!" roared Lord Darkness. "How could a mere human throw off my power?

"You never learned from your last defeat," said Principal Krooger, "just as there is darkness in everyone, there is light as well, and that is something you have no power over!"

"Then I shall have to take a more direct approach," snarled Lord Darkness, and with a wave of his "hand" sent a blast of force that threw everyone across the courtyard to slam into the walls, except for Magenta and Cyan, who had been beneath him.

"Now, my little ones," hissed Lord Darkness as he started to descend upon the siblings, "let us see just HOW strong this little love bond of yours is…"

"I don't think so dude," said Zach jumping between the two and the approaching horror, "back off or else!"

"Or else what, you miserable little fool? You haven't even shown any super powers this entire time…what do you think you can do to me?" Lord Darkness reached out with his hand, ready to throttle Zach.

"This!" said Zach, and he let loose his glow as bright as he could, lighting up the entire…okay maybe only ten feet of the courtyard around him, but the effect was still the same, and it was definitely one nobody expected.

Lord Darkness's hand, which was nearly at Zach's throat as he lit up, disintegrated in the light of Zach's glow. Lord Darkness screamed in anger and pain as the glow began to burn at the rest of him. He tried to get back but Zach, knowing on some instinctive level what was happening, started advancing on the shadowy being. Lord Darkness fell back, unable to rise into the air again. He now seemed solid somehow, and there was even a muffled thud as the robed figure made impact with ground. No one noticed that the darkness that had overtaken the castle was also lessening by the moment, and it was starting to look like pre-dawn morning light wise.

Lord Darkness tried to crawl away, but more and more of his form was vanishing, devoured bit by bit by Zach's glow. Finally, with a scream of rage, Lord Darkness disappeared altogether and the sky overhead was clear again. Through still cloudy, shafts of sunlight could be seen shining through, and it felt to everyone like a great weight had been lifted off the shoulders of everyone there.

The defeated evil monsters groaned almost in unison, and a few tried to escape but were quickly captured as the other students and faculty members, freed from their paralysis, started coming into the courtyard to see what happened. Chief among them were Fang and Claw, who were both relieved that Magenta was okay. She quickly introduced her new friends to everyone, but then turned to the real heroes of the hour.

"Well," she said with her indelible smirk, "nobody's going to believe that a green monkey boy and a walking nightlight defeated the boogeyman and saved a whole school of monsters from being controlled and attacking the town."

Both looked a little crestfallen, until Magenta kissed them both on the cheek.

"But I know the truth, and you're both my heroes. And anybody who laughs at that has to answer to me."

"Well, this has been just PEACHY," said Coach Boomer with sarcasm thick enough to cut with a chainsaw, "but if we could PLEASE just get everybody back on the bus and get back to Sky High before something else freaky goes on here I'll be eternally grateful."

"Not so fast, Mr. Boomer," said Mr. Krooger, approaching the class, "while we're on the subject of gratitude I'd like to extend mine…indeed that of EVERYONE here at Monster High for saving us from Lord Darkness and his minions. If not for you he would not have played his hand too soon, and we could not have fought him off on our own. You young people are already on your way to becoming wonderful super heroes, and I want you to know that you will always have friends here. As a matter of fact, I'd like to extend an open invitation to everyone at Sky High for a school mixer here in a couple of weeks."

"A couple of weeks," said Will, "you mean…"

"Yes, on October 31…and believe me, we throw one DEVIL of a Halloween party…so to speak."

**The End**


End file.
